1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvement of a semiconductor handling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development in the technique of processing semiconductor devices has in recent years greatly contributed to increases in their manufacturing yield.
However, in checking the characteristic of a product (IC) by means of a tester, a non-defective product may be automatically determined as being a defective product due to a malfunction in the handling device caused by misplacement of the IC with respect to the socket, a tester malfunction, misoperation by the operator, or the like. This hinders improvement of the product yield, which in turn results in an inability to reduce manufacturing costs.